


Is this what youth feels like?

by Jaes_lobsters



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Best Friends, F/M, How Do I Tag, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaes_lobsters/pseuds/Jaes_lobsters
Summary: You and Felix are on a midnight walk





	Is this what youth feels like?

**Author's Note:**

> This is very random and not good but I still decided to post this, hope you like it even though it's very short and I have never written any stories

"you can do it!" you hear Felix say from the ground. You are trying to come out of your window in the middle of the night. When you carefully make your way to the ground, Felix comes to you with the biggest and brightest smile in the world. "Come with me!" he says and starts to run, and of course you follow him. Both of you love the midnight walks and adventures you have every once in a while. It all started on a warm summer night, when you were having a bad day and went on a walk, where Felix noticed you and somehow you became the best of friends. Now you are walking on a silent street, signs are bright and beautiful, soft night breeze is just right and the feeling of euphoria is in the air. The silence is comfortable and the moment feels perfect. 'ah, how I love these summer nights with you, Felix' you think and smile.  
"let's race to the top of the hill!" Felix shouts and runs off, followed by you. When you finally reach the top of the hill, exhaustion filling you and Felix, you finally see all the stars that have been watching you and the freckled boy. Sitting on the soft grass, Felix calmly brushes your hair with his fingers as you lay next to him. "the stars are beautiful, aren't they?" He says, "one of the most beautiful things in life." "I think so too."

After a while of not saying anything, you start to speak "is this what youth feels like?"  
"I'm not sure, but at least I think it's very close to it" Felix answers and looks up to the sky. "I wish this moment would last forever."


End file.
